The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to modular enclosures and modular frames that may be used to, for example, construct modular enclosures.
Modular enclosures are known for containing electrical devices (such as circuit boards, actuators, avionics, automotive electronics, and/or the like) and non-electrical devices. For example, many avionics components located on-board aircraft and many automotive electronic components located on-board automobiles are housed in modular enclosures. Known modular frames include conventional rail and panel boxes that are built using modular corner rails that include two opposite receivers for receiving two modular side panels. A plurality of side panels and corner rails are connected together to form a modular enclosure that surrounds a cavity.
Known modular frames or enclosures are not without disadvantages. For example, known modular enclosures, such as rail and panel boxes, may include a relatively large number of joints, which may decrease a rigidity of the enclosure. Modular frame or enclosures are typically available only in fixed sizes and materials. Differently configured molds, extrusion dies, and/or the like may be required to fabricate other modular frames or enclosures, which may increase the cost and/or production time.